To Challenge a Cold
by The Legend of Conan
Summary: When Ike catches a cold, he finds it difficult to rest when living in a mad house like Smash Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

He was a hero, a legendary one at that. He wasn't frightened by any man or beast. He had led the finest band of mercenaries, defeated Mad King Ashnard and the Goddess Ashera. He had done all these things, and yet here he was, lying in bed with a mild headache, sore throat, and stuffy nose.

Ike never got sick, he was too strong. Out of all the things that could bring him down, a common cold should not be one of them. He felt that every moment he spent lying in this bed, any pride he may have had was fading away.

All he wanted was for this cold to go away. All he needed was sleep. Last night it never came to him. He had to call off his nightly workouts at the gym, and when he returned to his room, his throat was so sore that it made it near impossible to fall asleep.

When the morning sunrise peeked through his windows with its brilliant golden radiance, he finally felt like his body was truly on the verge of rest. By then, he had grown used to the pain in his throat. It seemed that sleep for the Radiant One was inevitable, and it may have been so, if not for one small detail.

He was currently living in Smash Mansion. It didn't take long for the constant yelling, screaming, crying, laughing, banging, playing and fighting that went hand in hand when living with seventy some residents in one building, to break out shortly after sunrise. Between the Smashers, the Assistant Fighters, the Mii's, and god's know how many visitors, Master Hand's beloved mansion became a complete mad house.

Ike spent hours on end trying to drown out the sounds.

"Hey, Samus… Show me your moves!"

"Link, where are you?! Link!"

"Playtime is over, Star Fox!" there was a sudden ruckus; it sounded like the Koopalings were dog pilling Fox and Falco. Ike could only tell by the rather livid screams of the former and latter.

"Look, its Falco's blaster!" That one sounded like Lemmy. There was another round of ruckus, before Ike heard, and felt something stomping past his room.

"Lemmy, please be careful with that!" Judging by the deep voice, it was definitely Bowser.

"Hey everyone, who wants to see me ride this rolling crate down the hall!" The accent was Shulk. Following his remark was loud cheering. Moments later, Ike heard the crate roll past his door, followed by a rather loud crash that knocked Ragnell off its rack.

Ike grumbled to himself.

* * *

 **-Several hours later-**

* * *

Ike felt himself doze off. Maybe this was it, maybe he was finally going to fall asleep.

 **'Knock, knock, knock!'** Ike jumped slightly. Whoever was knocking sounded as if they were trying to break down the door.

"Who is it?" Ike's voice was scolding.

"Hey, Ike, it's Roy. Are you going to be training with Robin today, she wanted to know?" Ike looked over to his clock. It read 1:37. He usually trained from 11:00 to 12:00, so he was definitely too late to train today. Plus it felt like his throat was getting worse, not to mention that his minor headache had become a slight migraine.

"No Roy, I'm not feeling well today." Ike's voice was groggy, and sounded like it was full of phlegm.

"Are you sick, Ike?" Ike squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Roy, I am sick…." Ike rolled over to his side.

"Oh, okay, I'll let everyone know not to bother you." Ike sighed; perhaps he was going to finally get some sleep after all. He let his eyelids shut, as his mind grew ever heavier.

 **"Hey! Everyone! Ike's sick, so don't bother him!"** Roy sounded like he had only walked ten feet from Ike's door.

* * *

 **-One hour later-**

* * *

Ike never got to sleep. He was wickedly hot, despite the fact that it was twenty two degrees outside. His pillow was drenched with sweat. The ruckus outside never ceased as well.

'Tap, tap…' Ike grumbled to himself.

"For the love of Yune, what now?" The door opened, with a familiar tactician walking through it. Ike would have scolded anyone else for walking into his room, but seeing as it was Robin, he could care less. She was his partner in the Smash Tourneys, or as he called her, 'his tactician'.

"Well nice to see you too, Ike." She was only teasing, but Ike still felt guilty.

"My apologies Robin, I-I've had a bit of a long day." She smiled to the mercenary, seating herself on his bed.

"You don't need to be sorry, Ike." She handed him a tea cup she had been holding. Ike looked inside the cup to see warm broth inside. Robin then handed Ike a pill.

"I went to Doctor Mario; he said this should help you sleep." Ike gladly took it, placing it on his tongue and taking a sip from his broth.

Robin noticed the drips of sweat in Ike's bangs; she stood up and headed to his bathroom. Ike heard the sound of running water for a moment, as Robin returned with a wet rag. She began patting his head, trying to cool him off.

While the feeling was nice, Ike felt bad for having to see Robin do this for him. They were good friends, and he found it embarrassing for her to see him like this.

"Hey, um … Robin." She locked with his gaze. "I want to apologize for missing our daily training session. I know keeping your skills on point means a lot to you."

She giggled. "Don't be silly Ike, all of us get sick from time to time, even a Radiant Hero like you." This made Ike titter. She continued to pat Ike's forehead. "Besides…" Ike looked back at her, "You're my best friend, and I enjoy taking care of you sometimes."

"Well, you are my tactician, but try not to get used to it." Ike retorted.

She giggled again, standing up; she leaned down to the mercenary to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Get some sleep okay?" she made way for the door. Ike smiled as he watched her.

"You're going to regret that later." She turned, placing a finger to her chin to make it look like she was deep in thought.

"Well if I get sick, at least you and I will have an excuse to lose tomorrow's fight with Rosalina and Dark Pit." She paused, peering at Ike from the corners of her eyes, "By the way, you and I have a fight together against Rosalina and Dark Pit tomorrow."

Ike laughed, breaking out into coughs slightly. "Thanks for the warning." She giggled again.

"Alright grumpy pants, try and get some sleep."

Ike let out a low sigh, laying his head into his pillow as he closed his eyes so he could attempt to sleep for the hundredth time.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. If I were to have a timeline for when this is set, I'd say a few weeks after Roy and Ryu's DLC came out. Anyway, Reviews and follows are appreciated. You have my permission to make fun of me. :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally part of a larger Christmas story I was writing back in mid-December. Unfortunately, I didn't finish the major story on time, so I took this small segment out and made it into its own thing. I just reworded a thing here or there.**

* * *

The sun rose over the distant horizon of Master Hand's realm of trophies. The town that sat at the bottom of the hill, and the mansion that rest atop, were blanketed in a thick layer of snow. Already, Smashers were out front, participating in snowball fights, making snow angels, and building snowmen.

Inside the mansion, the foyer was once again filled to the brim with Smashers, Assistant Fighters, and Mii's, all of whom had recently left the comfort of their rooms. A door opened to one room in particular, out from it came the smiling face of Robin. She took a deep breath as the door shut behind her. When she exhaled, she began to stroll down the hallway.

Robin paced up to a set of double doors. Beyond them was the gymnasium. Peering through the glass windows, Robin looked around the room. Scanning left to right, she saw one individual alone using the bench press. She smiled as she recognized him. She pushed on the handles, entering the gym. The man looked up, confirming to Robin that it was indeed Ike.

"Hello, Ike." Was all she could say as she walked closer to the mercenary.

Ike returned to his station, lifting and lowering a bar to improve his strength.

"Hello Robin, how did you sleep last night?" Ike said each word in between reps.

"Good, and how about you, Ike?"

"Fine…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

Ike looked over to her, then back to the ceiling. "Wario and the lot of them were having their weekly celebrations in his bar. It made things difficult when trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry, Ike." Ike smirked at her comment.

"No worries, it's in the past, just as long as they don't do it tonight as well."

Robin scowled slightly. "You're not usually the type to complain."

Ike chuckled. "I wouldn't be complaining if they weren't so loud."

Robin sat on a bench next to Ike. "They're only enjoying themselves, Ike. Cut them some slack."

Ike grimaced slightly. "They could lose a little of that, 'enjoyment'."

Robin's expression was blank. "And you could use some of it." Ike looked over to the smirking Robin.

"Robin, please don't tell me you're here to try and get me to go out." Her only reply was tilting her head to make an adorable smile. "I hope you know last time someone was put up to do this, it didn't end so well."

"Well, jokes on you, Ike. No one put me up to this. In fact, the other Smashers were trying to get me to leave you be."

"Good for them, looks like they're learning."

"Eh, regardless of what they said, you are going to spend the day with me, whether you like it or not." Ike burst out laughing between reps. "You think I'm kidding."

"Look Robin, I know what you're trying to do, and I'm thankful, but that's not going to happen." He shot her a look.

"Oh really now?" Robin put her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, really… I ain't leaving this place, not now, not ever." There was a short silence between the two as Ike waited for Robin's response. When Robin didn't reply for some time, Ike shook his head, peering back up to the ceiling and resuming his station.

Robin waited a moment, and then stood up. A smirk grew across Ike's face as he thought he had won, and that she was about to leave the gym. However, Robin walked up next to the bench. Ike stalled his rep; the bar was now lying lightly on his chest.

Ike's leer expression was swapped with Robin's. She waited another moment, and then began to climb on top of Ike's stomach. Ike felt his breath struggle as Robin sat crisscross on his torso. Ike couldn't lift the bar off his chest, nor could he resist against Robin's light weight; he had become for the first time in his life, a prisoner.

"R-Robin, what in t-the Gods are you doing?" his voice was wispy as Robin shook her waist to add comfort for her, and discomfort for Ike.

"Oh, just taking a seat is all…" She tilted her head to make the same adorable smile from before.

"Well, can you get off?" Ike tried lifting the bar up, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Robin leaned forward, her elbows against Ike's lower chest. Her bright brown eyes were piercing his own ocean blue eyes.

"Only if you go out to town with me for the day." Robin requested simply. Ike was flabbergasted by her request.

"Oh for the love of Yune, come on, Robin!" For once, Ike was actually pleading.

"Nope, I gave you my terms. Take it or leave it. And by leave it, I mean let me get just a bit more comfortable" She shook her waist again. Ike grumbled. He was completely defeated.

"F-f-f…" Robin brightened up as Ike began. "F-f…fi-fine." Robin held out her pinky.

"Do you promise?" Ike grimaced again.

"Good lord…" Ike rolled his eyes. Robin shook her pinky for emphasis. If it were any other Smasher, Ike would have tossed them across the room by now. However, seeing as it was Robin, possibly his best friend, he didn't have the heart.

Ike let out one final, long, grumble. "I… promise…" Robin giggled.

"You promise what?" Now Robin was only teasing. Ike could tell, mostly because this is how they usually interacted.

"I promise to spend the day in town with you." Robin held her pinky closer to Ike's hand. Ike locked his around hers. Satisfied, Robin stepped off of Ike, allowing him to finally lift the metal bar off his chest.

Ike sat up from the bench, looking to Robin as she pulled out a small journal.

"Alright Ike, let's not waste any time… Come on lazy bones." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the bench and toward the doors. Ike sighed, wanting to throw out a rebuttal.

"You could afford to lose a few pounds." Robin smirked at his comment, sticking her tongue out to razz Ike. The mercenary smiled for once, taking a deep breath as he readied his mind for the next few hours.

* * *

The female tactician and mercenary approached a coat closet. Robin and Ike had changed into warmer clothes. Robin still wore her robe, but was wearing more appropriate clothes under it for the cold. Ike had a plain blue sweater, while also wearing fur boots to keep his feet warm. Robin reached into the coat closet, pulling out a long black robe like hers, however larger.

Before Ike could make a comment, the robe had been thrown in his face. When it fell down into his arms, Robin only looked on with a bright grin. Ike groaned, putting the robe on. He had to admit, it was warm, but he kept that to himself to spite the foul woman.

Robin and Ike approached the front doors of the mansion. The female tactician looked over to Ike, making sure he hadn't run off while she wasn't looking. Rolling his eyes, Ike gripped the gold handles. Pulling them open, a cold draft blew into the foyer, sending a shiver down Ike and Robin's bodies.

Ike wanting to prove to Robin his compliance took the first step into the snow. Robin smiled, following close behind the mercenary. Young Greil looked around the front of the mansion. The Koopalings were engaging in a long snowball battle, Toon Link and Ness, with assistance from Little Mac, were building a snowman.

Zelda and Peach had joined Bowser and Robin (male) around a bon fire. Zelda pointed to Robin and Ike, Peach almost cheered to see Ike out here.

"Ike…" The mercenary looked down the path; Robin was leading him to the town at the bottom of the hill.

When he caught up to Robin, she locked her right arm with his left. He looked over to her. She just looked ahead to the small town. His expression became moot. For some reason, she made things odder when she moved her body closer to his. While strange, even for Robin, he paid no mind to it.

* * *

The town of Smash was a quaint place; all the streets, houses and shops appeared rather old fashioned. Looking around, Ike could see many other couples locked in arms.

"So Ike, where to first?" Ike looked down to Robin.

"I thought you already had planned that out?" she giggled.

"I did, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be."

Ike simpered. "And if I did have an idea, what would you have said then?"

"Oh just that your opinion doesn't matter." Ike laughed. That was pretty straightforward.

For several blocks, the mercenary and the young tactician walked arm in arm, occasionally laughing as they goaded each other. Ike paid close attention to the passerby's, the cheer and joy each had was almost toxic. When he and Robin did lock eyes, they would just smile to one another.

It felt good to Ike, being surrounded by so much positivity. His whole life felt like endless disappointment, so much negativity. Yet here, he felt… Good.

Robin pointed ahead of her and Ike. The building in particular had people filing in and out of it. He assumed this was the shopping mall. Robin and Ike approached the entrance, and even from here, Ike could smell the incense of perfumes, food, and freshly stocked items.

Analogous to Smash Mansion, the store was blasting music. The current song was ' _Bye Bye Blackbird by Peggy Lee_ '. His and Robin's pace seemed to slow as they walked through the store, listening to the music. Ike was entranced by the song playing. He and Robin swayed in rhythm to the lyrics. It remained this way for some time, until the song ended. Once that happened, Robin let go of Ike's arm, pacing over to a rack of coats and sweaters.

Ike chuckled, apparently learning a new side to Robin just now. 'Didn't _think she liked shopping, ain't that something._ ' She returned, holding a scarf in hand. Ike didn't have time to object, she just threw it around his neck.

"Uh, Robin." This was barely audible behind the scarf.

"Hmmmm _..._ nah." she pulled it off, making Ike spin around. She returned with a beanie. Ike cringed as she kind of just squished it on Ike's head. It was way too big, the sides covered Ike's eyes, looking like a small pale on his head. Robin giggled. Ike looked around aimlessly, pretending to be blind.

Using his hands to feel around, he patted against Robin's forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, then her lips with his fingers. He used his thumb to lift the top of the beanie. Peering out, he made a disgusted look.

"Eww, what's that right there?"

Robin snickered. "What Ike?"

"Oh well, you seem to have a little something right…" he covered Robin's face with his palm. "…right here… you might want to hide that." Robin giggled some more. She reached over to the beanie, pulling it down to cover Ike's eyes again. He simply chuckled.

* * *

 **This all used to be part of a larger story called 'A Clever Tactician'. For anyone who may have questions pertaining to that story, and what has happened to it, PM me.**

 **If you're new, I accept all reviews (even the hurtful ones, because... I'm a degenerate). If you wish to make fun of me, you have my permission my lovely's. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is….**

* * *

Ike was currently in the lounge, watching over a recent battle he had with Mewtwo. Though he had indeed won the fight, it was a close call. He paid close attention, trying to spot where he had messed up during the fight, and what he would need to practice later.

He heard someone enter through the double doors, peering over, he saw Robin pacing over to him with a sort of hop in her stride. She was clearly excited about something. He paid no mind, because he could use her help right now.

"Hey grumpy boy…" She sat right next to him on the sofa.

"I prefer to be referred to as 'grumpy man'." He retorted.

"Well… anyway, grumpy man, I wanted to show you something I found earlier." He looked over, watching as she reached into her robe. After a few seconds, she pulled out a picture, and then showed it to him.

"Why are you showing me this?" He didn't know if she was trying to be funny, or what she could possibly be getting at, but right now, she was showing him a picture of a warhead missile with a human toe attached to the tip.

"It's a mistletoe." She responded.

Ike felt his eye twitch. "Umm… no it isn't Robin."

"Oh yes it is."

"No, it isn't"

"Yes it is, look." She pointed to the picture. "Here's the missile, and here's the toe… it's a mistletoe."

Ike knew something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it. One of the other more mischievous Smashers was likely playing a prank on her. They did this often with fighters who came from more quaint worlds, knowing they would be more ignorant towards modern technologies.

Lucina and Robin's male counterpart had fallen for them when they arrived, and so did Marth unfortunately. The only reason Ike didn't was because he took every action with a grain of salt.

Ike almost felt a side of unease knowing Robin had just been tricked by something like this. What added more insult to injury, was the fact that someone went through the trouble of making the picture, framing it in a cheery wood case, then proceeded to prank her with it.

"Robin, you are my tactician right?"

She nodded in response. "That's me Ike, your one and only." She was grinning.

"You're my tactician, the person I need to rely on both the battlefield, and off the field, and you think, this crude depiction you hold, is in no way someone larking with you, perhaps?"

"Well okay then Ike, if this isn't a mistletoe, then what is?" Ike face palmed. He couldn't believe he had to do this.

"Alright Robin, I want you to stay here, and study this matchup between Mewtwo and I, while I go and find a 'real' mistletoe." He stood up, making way for the exit.

"Okay smarty pants, prove me wrong!" she called to him as he left.

* * *

Roy and Shulk were walking in the foyer, talking among themselves, when they noticed the mercenary strolling their way.

"Oh hey Ike, what are you up too?" Roy brightened to the blue haired man.

"You two, follow…Now." Ike commanded as he walked past. Roy and Shulk looked to each other, bewildered by Ike's demands.

The pair followed Ike into a storage closet, which was more of a room seeing as how big it was.

"So uh… Ike, what are we looking for?" Shulk rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around to the piles of various boxes.

"A mistletoe." Ike simply answered.

Roy and Shulk met gazes for a moment, before complying with Ike's demands.

"Why are you exactly looking for a mistletoe to begin with, Ike?" Roy had opened one of the Christmas boxes, it was full of ornaments.

"Someone has been misleading Robin with a picture. I'm trying to prove her wrong." Ike was digging through tinsel.

"And, what is it a picture of?" Shulk questioned, pulling a small package off a high self.

"It was a picture of a missile toe?"

"Oh…?" Shulk let out, once again peering over to Roy for support.

"No, I mean it was literally a picture of a warhead missile, like the ones used in battle, and a human toe." Roy and Shulk made a synchronized 'Oh'.

"And, Robin fell for this, rather simple, prank?" Roy queried.

"Unfortunately yes, and trust me Roy, once I find out who gave her the photo… their life is going to be he…."

"Robin, the grandmaster tactician." Roy added, interrupting Ike.

"I know Roy, it's kind of disappointing, especially for me, but people from our realm aren't really the most informed in modern capabilities."

Roy watched as the mercenary opened his second box, as a daunting question came to mind.

"Um… Ike, don't you think you're reading too much into this?" Ike peered over.

"Why do you say that?"

Roy shrugged slightly. "Well you know, it just kind of seems that Robin is…"

"Here Ike, I found the mistletoe" Shulk interrupted, holding the small shrub in front of himself.

"Oh, excellent… Thank you both for your help." Ike quickly nodded to the two as he ran out of the storage room. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Robin sat on the loveseat, holding her journal as she jotted down notes for Ike's match.

"Robin…" she peered to the entrance; a familiar mercenary was strolling up to her. "This, is a mistletoe." He wore a confidant smile as he approached.

He was holding it by the stem over his head as he stood next to the couch. Robin got to her feet, walking closer to Ike and ogled up to the small plant. She scrutinized it for a few moments, and then looked to Ike, a smirk growing across her lips.

"So it is Ike, so it is."

At this moment, Ike's leer expression sank down to a frown. He truly felt like an imbecile right now.

"I am not the smartest, am I?"

"No, you're just a little too competitive with me." She grinned.

"You, are one clever tactician." She reached up to grab the mistletoe, holding it up between the two of them.

"I try…" she giggled, and he grumbled, as she kissed Ike on the cheek.

* * *

 **I had this idea for a chapter for a while, but didn't know how to make it. Glad I got it out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kinda an idea I had for a while, glad I finally got it out there. As always, if you guys or gals see any errors ("I Am Error" -Error, Zelda II) or mistakes, please let me know... if you want, I guess.**

* * *

"Damn, I just can't seem to get this right." Robin was holding a pot in front of herself, the contents of which looked to be a concoction of ingredients one would use to make a meal for themselves. Robin gave a simple whiff, immediately regretting this action when her nostrils were met with an assortment of ghastly scents.

She practically slammed the pot onto the kitchen counter, picking up the pink covered cookbook sitting on a small table nearby. She skimmed over a few words, sighing in vexation as she lightly placed the book back down.

' _At this rate, there won't be a meal left in the mansion._ ' She crossed her arms, staring impassively towards the black pot that sat on the kitchen counter.

' _What's the point, no matter how hard I try; I just can't seem to grasp this whole cooking thing_.' She became flustered with herself. ' _I'm a full grown woman, a battle hardened tactician, and this of all things is my hubris?_ ' The tactician sighed, any vigor she had left dissipated. Now she needed to figure out what to do with the food.

"Hey dragon lady…" Robin yelped in surprise, pivoting on her heel to face the origin of the voice. "Whoa, hey… sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." A certain mercenary said, raising his hands in contrition.

"Oh, um it's okay, Ike." She folded her hands together sheepishly.

"Well, anyway…" Ike smirked competitively, "If I may be so bold, I didn't take you as a warlock, Robin."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Ike gestured to the pot. "You know, I haven't seen Toon Link all day… you wouldn't happen to be trying to turn him into a bear now would you?" he jested. Ike expected a rebuttal of some sort, why wouldn't he; instead Robin peered off to the side, her cheeks took on a rosy color.

"Uh, Robin, are you alright?" Ike learned down to her eye level. "You know I was only poking fun, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"N-no, Ike, it's okay." She mumbled. "I was just…" she trailed off.

"Robin, you know you can confide anything with me?" He smiled warmly to her whilst placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"It's that blasted food over there…" she gestured back to her pot. "I've been trying to learn how to cook for years, and yet, time after time…. I just…" She frowned, not even finishing her sentence.

"Robin, hey, it's alright… no one comes into this world a master of these things." He patted her on the shoulder. "Did you want any help?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Um, s-sure, Ike; I didn't know you had an art for cooking?"

"Well I'm no chef, but I know my way around a meal or two." He smiled. "Now…." He paced over to the pot, lifting its lid.

"I uh, don't think we'll be able to use that one, Ike." The tactician was abashed by Ike's inspection of her food.

"I disagree; you look like you were on the right track, so I think we can salvage something out of this." Ike grabbed a ladle next to him, taking a sip of the broth on the inside of the stew. He placed a hand to his chin, contemplating a course of action.

"Oh, Ike…" Robin grabbed the cookbook, pacing up to Ike. "Don't you think we should use this?"

Ike accepted the book, briefly scanned it, and then tossed it behind himself. Robin couldn't help but giggle. "Sometimes, wisdom is better than guidelines."

"But Ike, that's Peach's cookbook." Robin informed.

"Oh is it?" He asked. She nodded her head in response. "I see…" he walked over to pick up the book, pacing back over to Robin. "I should have known." Robin held out her hands, Ike nearly placed it in her grasp, but again tossed it behind himself, even farther this time.

Robin sighed in exasperation, smiling to the mercenary. He chuckled, grasping the ladle.

"Oh right, now let's see here."

* * *

"There you go, that's about right." Ike held the top of the stir spoon; Robin grasped the bottom as he helped guide her through the motions. Robin could hardly believe that the horrid smell of her first attempt was replaced with something so much more pleasing.

Robin grabbed a tea spoon, scooping up some of the broth again. She took a taste; it was like the meal had been good from the start. It still had an odd taste in places, ones that couldn't compliment other flavors, but it was better than before.

"How is it?" the mercenary asked.

"It's okay, I suppose that's my fault, but it won't kill anyone." She teased, earning a laugh from Ike.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Robin. This wasn't so bad to begin with, you just need to work on a few steps here or there and I think you should be good." Ike admitted.

Robin felt a side of second hand embarrassment, what with Ike praising her subpar cooking skills, but Ike's compliment did admittedly feel good.

"Well, there's not much more we can do… suppose we can roll out the bowls now?" Ike asked.

"Ummmm…" Robin contemplated for a moment. "I guess so." Ike nodded in response, pacing over to a cabinet full of plates and bowls.

Robin watched him, mustering up a word of gratitude as best she could. "Hey, Ike?" he turned to face her. "Thank you for, um, ya know… helping me and stuff."

Ike waved it off. "Nah, no worries, I'm always willing to help you, Robin." He beamed to her, turning back to the cabinet, mumbling a slew of words as he searched for the bowls. Robin tittered slightly at Ike's last statement; her cheeks grew a hint of red, as she grabbed the pot.

"Ah-ha, here they are!" Ike reaching into the far end of the cabinet, grabbing two bowls. He grinned victoriously, looking back to Robin, frowning upon making eye contact with the sheepish tactician.

"You alright, Robin?" he asked.

"Oh me, yeah…" she giggled. "I'm fine."

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you guy's or gals enjoyed this chapter. If not... my bad...**

 **Reviews and what not are appreciated, even the hurtful ones. :]**

 **Also, I just want to put it out there... I'm really excited for Fire Emblem Warriors. Mama Robin all the way! (^-^)**


End file.
